


Medium Latte Extra Shot of Espresso

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Humor, Hyungki, I try to be funny, M/M, Mild Language, Minhyuk Matchmaker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yoo Kihyun-centric, idk how to tag, kihyun and minhyuk are best friends, monsta x - Freeform, objectively bad, this is literally so cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: New , surprisingly Pretty , employee at Minhyuk and Kihyun's regular cafe sends Kihyun into an internal mess.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. he looks Like That

“He’s pretty cute,” Minhyuk says, mouth half full of cake.   
Choking on his coffee at Minhyuk's bluntness, Kihyun pretends he doesn't know exactly who his friend is talking about  
“Who?”   
“Oh come on don't give me that bullshit. I can see you looking up at him every five seconds” 

“You shouldn't talk with your mouth full. It's not very polite.” 

“You trying to change the subject is not helping you feign ignorance, you know.”

Minhyuk says, as he shoves another bite of cake in his mouth

For Kihyun and Minhyuk, this is a pretty standard routine. Minhyuk eats sub-par coffee shop sweets while Kihyun works on his seemingly endless homework. It's always the same. Same cafe, same coffee order, same seat.   
But this time, there's a new employee.  
It was hard not to notice him, what with his towering height and, frankly, model-like face, not that Kihyun was even looking at him the whole time they had been there. 

“You should talk to him. He seems basically our age.”   
Kihyun actually laughs at this idea. What's he even meant to say? “Hi im Kihyun. Couple questions for you: are you A) queer B) a high school student C) the love of my life that i think you are” 

“That’ll go well” Kihyun lays a thick layer of sarcasm, just to emphasize how shitty of an idea this is. 

He looks at the barista again, through the plastic panel separating the espresso machines and the bar full of his papers. His long hair, how he's so tall, his lanky build, his round nose...  
‘Snap out of it.’ , Kihyun thinks, lightly smacking himself on the head to focus. 

The next few days are spent in some sort of a trance. The same routine as always, but he could not get that boy out of his mind.  
“Ki, are you feeling okay? You don't seem like yourself lately..”   
“I'm fine. Must just be tired”   
“Okay…” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kihyuns never really dated before. I mean, how's he supposed to. There's not a single out queer kids at his school, and hes definitely not trying to be the first. Frankly, the only reason why Min even knows hes gay is because he’s one of Kihyuns only friends, and one day he just got exhausted of constantly putting up an image. It helped that Minhyuk is definitely not the most heterosexual acting person in town, and these suspicions were confirmed shortly after Kihyun told him he was gay. It really helped Kihyun knowing he wasn't alone in his friend group as a queer person. 

That being said, Kihyun wasn’t opposed to dating.   
“I don't even know this boy and I'm thinking about dating him? I need to lay off the coffee probably” 

Over the next couple of days, he seems to break out of this trance for the most part, but every time he drives by that damn cafe on his way to school he thinks of that boy, dreading the next homework session they.  
Of course, it comes. It’s not like he suddenly can pretend like he doesn't want to go, Minhyuk knows him too well for that.   
So, as always, min gets into his car, and they're on their way to The Cafe. 

The visit isn't as painful as he’d been imagined, but that's pretty standard for Kihyun; building things up until they become a terrifying monument in his mind when in reality it's just a latte and some homework. 

A bell chimes 

“Oooh look who's here” Minhyuk whispers as they walk in the door

“It’s his job to be here. literally. “ 

“It's not his job to swoon you but clearly he’s still doing it” 

Eyes widening, he lightly hits minhyuk on the arm  
“I am NOT being swooned!” 

After ordering his usual (Medium iced latte with extra shot of espresso) and looking a bit too intently at They Boy, he reads his name tag : Hyungwon

‘Well, it's a nice name’ he thinks

It’s a little hard to get as focused as he'd like on his homework, what with Hyungwon bustling around the cafe looking like that. 

Before he can even process what's going on, Hyungwon is right next to him and Minhyuk, collecting their dishes.   
Kihyun's flustered, to say the least. Quickly trying to clean up his papers around him and collect Minhyuk's million napkins results in it being very clear how surprised he is. 

Minhyud laughs. He legitimately giggles at Kihyun's mortification. Kihyun thinks his head might explode or a murder may occur in this cafe. One of the two. 

Fortunately for Minhyuk, neither of those happen. Once Hyungwon leaves, plates in hand, Kihyun tries his best to get back to work and move past that horror of an interaction. 

“You’re currently being swooned. As we speak.” 

“When will you drop this he is just an employee at this cafe”

“If he was ‘just an employee your face would not have just gotten hotter than the surface of the sun when he came by”

Shocked by how obvious he was, Kihyun rambles “Well if it wasn't for your million napkins and not helping me and laughing and-”

“You have to talk to him. You literally have to. I am going to sit inside your car and I am not unlocking it until I believe you have talked to him. 

“You don't even have my keys”   
Kihyun reached for his jacket pocket. Minhyuk definitely has his keys. 

“I'm leaving now goodbye good luck etc.” 

The bell on the door chimes as Minhyuk leaves the cafe, a grin on his face.


	2. Matchmaker Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk is the savior of this story, basically.

“That BITCH” Kihyun mumbles. ‘What even counts as substantial evidence that I've even talked to him??’  
The cafe was starting to slow down so it was less easy for Kihyun to hide from Hyungwon. ‘Maybe i'll just sit here for a few minutes. I don't think that's weird at all’ he tried convincing himself, unsuccessfully. Turning back, he saw Minhyuk in his car, staring at his phone.   
‘I'll just do it. I'll be fine. It's literally just a conversation.’   
Fearing he’d be stuck in the seat forever, he suddenly stood up and marched up to the counter.  
There was no line in front of or behind him, so there was at least a little less pressure.   
“Um. hi-”  
“A refill on your usual? For Kihyun, isn’t it?” Hyungwon says, barely looking up from the register  
“Wh-what? Oh. Right. Yes please.”  
“You’re practically a regular here, I hope it's not too weird that I know what you order. I mean, it's not like this place is packed with employees.’ he chuckles   
“Oh, no! It’s not weird at all! No worries.”  
“Actually, i was hoping you'd come up here! Do you want to grab a coffee or something sometime? Preferable, not at my work. Sorry if this is weird, we just seem around the same age and you’re pretty cool.”   
“Pardon?” ‘why the hell did i say that’ he thinks  
Both of their faces are reddening, Kihyun blabbers.  
“I mean of course! I just uhh. You?? Think I’M cool?” In shock at all of this information, kihyun gets more awkward by the minute. He thinks,’I mean, this can't be a real thing. He's definitely pranking me.’  
Hyungwon bursts out in laughter, causing a few patrons to look towards the register.  
“Sorry, kind of realized how insane i sound right now.”  
“No no no you’re ok. Can i ask how old you are?”  
“17.” Hyungwon sighs, still laughing a bit  
“17! Ok. cool. Yeah. Oh! Ok. i'm 17. As well.” Now as red as a tomato  
“I'm gonna….go make your drink now. You can go sit.”  
Kihyun realized he’s standing bolt upright in front of the register this whole time. Not as casual as he’d hoped. His phone buzzes, as he sits back down to check it.

“I realize this is kinda my fault but can you hurry up with your little boytoy? I have a drama that is just calling my name waiting for me at home. I’m about to steal your car and drive myself.”   
Kihyun ignores it, looking through the window at Minhyuk.  
“What are you doing?” he mouths to Kihyun  
Ignored again. It’s one of Kihyuns most treasured joys, ignoring Minhyuk. Solely because of how much it annoys him

Back to reality.  
“Order for Kihyun?” Hyungwon says with a smile   
“Thanks” He checks the cup. ‘His number on a cup? Really? He may be pretty but he's not the most creative boy out there. Wait. what?’’ He’d completely forgotten that they would need to communicate outside of this cafe, which would require the exchange of numbers typically. ‘What in the world am I going to say to min??’ Speedwalking out of the cafe 

“Took you long enough. Aren’t you a gem, getting me another coffee.” Minhyuk takes a sip of the coffee that clearly isn't his. He nearly does a spit take, spinning the cup around.  
“KIHYUN?? MY KI? A NUMBER?’ he shouts   
“He’ll probably hear you at this volume.” Kihyun says, exasperated  
“This. This is HIS number? On YOUR cup? What in the WORLD did you say to this boy?”  
“I thought you had a drama to watch” Trying to withhold as many details of this nightmare encounter as possible. Minhyuk practically throws the coffee into the car’s cup holder.  
“Shut up, this is so much more important. My little boys all grown up!” he fake cries “Ok. I need to know literally everything that was said. You cannot say you do not remember because i KNOW you’re thinking about it right now.”   
“Nothing! Nothing happened, nothing was said.”  
“You just happened to order another coffee and he just happened to put his number on it?”  
Kihyun puts the car into drive and pulls out of the parking lot, trying to figure out what the hell just happened while Minhyuk berates him with questions.  
Among Minhyuk's monologue, one thing sticks out in Kihyun’s mind   
“Oh my GOD you’re going to have to text him first! Drive to your house you have to let me stay over.”  
Kihyun obeys. He doesn't really know why, now he's going to have to deal with this unrelenting energy all night  
“Fine.”  
“Fine?? You HAVE to give me more than that?”  
They make the drive to Kihyun’s place. 

“Sooooooo What’re you gonna sayy??” Minhyuk giggles, grabbing Kihyuns phone. He snatches it back quickly.   
“It’s almost 2 in the morning, Min, let me sleep” He shoves a pillow over his face in a futile attempt to drown him out  
“You should just let me do it. Plus, tomorrow's Saturday!! Live a little”   
“My ideal life includes being asleep at 2 am, thanks.”   
“Whatever”” Minhyuk diverts his attention back to the godawful Hallmark movie he’s put on.  
And suddenly, Minhyuk has something to say again “Rise and shine my beautiful best friend”  
Kihyun feels like he just fell asleep. As much as he loves Minhyuk, when he's in one of these moods it's almost like he’s a pet puppy instead of a real person.  
“I officially designate you as in charge of figuring out what my first conversation with the love of my life contains” Kihyun says, still 75% asleep.  
“Love of your life huh? You must be really tired.” He trails off, grabbing Kihyuns phone before he can take it back  
“No- not. Not like that. Fuck youuuuuu” He falls back asleep almost immediately, and by the time he wakes up Minhyuk is already getting ready too leave. Apparently all he really wanted was a part in determining Kihyun’s love life.   
“It’s nearly noon. You should probably get up. I've ensured your marriage with your beloved Hyungwon.”   
Kihyun groans, checking his phone to see the damage Minhyuk inflicted. 

To: Love of My Life Chae Hyungwon  
“Hi! It’s Yoo Kihyun~ ^_^  
‘I don't even USE emoticons. And i definitely didn't make  
his contact name that’ he grumbles to himself  
‘oh hey. you still up for coffee sometime?’  
‘Sure. Whenever is good with me’  
Whenever was not good for him   
‘cool. is tomorrow too soon for u?’  
‘No that's good with me!” 

‘Huh? Tomorrow? And he didn't bother to check with me? Maybe i AM busy MIN’ he thinks. He was not busy. 

Text from: Devil Min  
‘Good luck with your date tomorrow~~’  
‘I hate you so much.’  
‘I don't even type like that.’  
‘It’s not even a date!’   
Seen: 12:13pm

He clicks his phone off and sighs. ‘I am not mentally prepared to spend several hours basically alone with HIM’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa!! This chapter has far too much dialogue but they all have a lot to say. Please be kind this is my first real attempt at a fic~ 
> 
> Upload schedule is: whenever i finish a chapter i immediately upload it

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter!!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Please be kind~ this is my first go at writing Official fics ! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!!


End file.
